Bionicle Story 7: Jäger der Maske
Datei:TheIcarax.png "Jäger der Maske" ist ein Epos und handelt über den Orden von Mata Nui und dem Bündnis der Angst, wie sie beide versuchen, die Maske der Zeit in ihren Händen zu halten. Zudem sind die ersten zwei Kapitel eine Einleitung für "The Legend of Mata Nui 1". Prologe Icarax betrachrete die Maske der Zeit immer noch. So lange wollte er sie haben und jetzt hat er sie. Ihm stand nun die Welt offen. Er konnte mit der Maske der Zeit alles tun, nur nicht eins: Sie verlieren. Denn sein Meister, der große Karzahni braucht sie noch für einen genialen Ausbruch. Doch dieser wird erst in drei Jahren stattfinden. Icarax wollte als erstes etwas Teuflisches anstellen. Der Makuta wollte Karzahnis Feinde aus dem Weg räumen, und an erster Stelle stand der Orden von Mata Nui. Jedoch war es eine mächtige Organisation und allein hatte Icarax keine Chance. Er brauchte Verbündete. Verbündete, die Angst und Schrecken verbreiten können... So machte sich Icarax auf dem Weg, um einige von Karzahnis Untertanen aufzuspüren und mit ihnen eine weitaus stärkere Organisation gründen, als der Orden: Das Bündnis der Angst... Kapitel 1: Ignika Umbra stand in einer kalten Höhle aus Eis. Nicht ohne Grund, er bewachte etwas. Einen Fund, der atemberaubend ist. Ein Fund, der den Tod besiegen kann. Es war eine goldene Maske, wie Umbra vermutete eine Maske des Lebens, die Kanohi Ignika. Umbra fand die Maske an einem Ort, der nicht zu der Kanohi passte. Nein, es waren die Inseln hinter dem Südlichen Kontinent, die Todes-Inseln. Als Umbra die Maske sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie beschützen müsste, denn er hat ihr sozusagen das "Leben gerettet". Seit dem bewahrt der Wächter die Maske in dieser kalten Höhle, nahe Karda Nui, dem Herz des Universums. Er zitterte. Klar, es war kälter hier als in einem Eis-Dorf. Doch irgendwas überwältigendes lag in dieser Kälte. Ein hoher Anteil an Energie. Umbra schweifte den Kopf zur Maske hinüber. Vielleicht gab sie diese Energie? Nein, sie lag einfach nur leblos da. Doch was kann noch in diesem Raum Energie erzeugen? Da schnellte ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch Umbras Kopf: Vielleicht sind Energie-Stürme in der Nähe? Das wäre katastrophal. Doch Umbra dachte nicht einmal daran, aus der Höhle zu gehen. Es könnte auch ein Ablenkungsmanöver eines Feindes sein. Stille. Totenstille. Der Wächter wurde nervös, Schweißperlen flossen von seiner Maske herunter. Und plötzlich ein lauter Knall. Umbra flog mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden. Die ganze Höhle wurde von einem blendenden Licht erhellt. Und was Umbra nicht merkte, die Kanohi Ignika steil aus der Höhle. Sie hatte das alles fgemacht. Sie wollte einen körper haben, denn sie war begeistert von Umbra. So sammelte die ignika Energie und schließlich hatte sie genug und flog aus der Höhle. Die legendäre Maske landete zwanzig Meter von der Höhle entfernt. Dort schwebte sie aufeinmal in der Luft... und ein Toa-Körper bildete sich. Dies war die Geburt des Toa Ignika... Er schaute sich um. "Wo ist Umbra?" Er hatte gedacht, Umbra ist woanders hingegangen. Doch er liegt immernoch gestreckt auf dem Boden der Eishöhle. Ignika wollte ihn suchen. "Wahrscheinlich ist Umbra zu meiner Fundstelle gegangen." Und so ging er los, zu den Inseln... des Todes... Kapitel 2: Begegnung Umbra lag immer noch zusammengekauert in der Eishöhle. "Diebe, Verräter", murmelte er vor sich hin. Er wurde beraubt, sein eigener Fund mit dem er machen konnte was er wollte, verschwunden und nun in den Händen eines Verbrechers. Umbra war so wütend auf das Universum. Sogar auf den Großen Geist, denn niemand hat ihm geholfen oder stand ihm jemals bei. Nur die Maske war sein Freund. Doch jetzt ist sie weg und der Wächter möchte sie und den Dieb finden und zerreißen. Das wird eine angemessene Strafe für diesen Verräter sein. Umbra stand auf, nahm sein Doppelschwert aus seinem Rückenbehälter und verließ die Höhle. *** Umbra wusste nicht, wo er gerade war, doch das ist egal. Nur die Ignika zählt jetzt. Umbra bestieg gerade einen Berg und mit jedem Schritt wurde es kälter - in seinem Inneren. Deshalb musste er die Maske finden, bevor er zum Monster wird. Es ist nur zu seinem Wohle. Plötzlich hörte er ein Dröhnen. Nun sah er einen Skyfighter kommen und darauf eine Wassertoa und ein Po-Matoraner. Umbra ignorierte sie, schließlich sind Toa und Matoraner gute Wesen. Aber er wusste nicht, wie unrecht er damit hat. Doch dies zeigte sich jetzt. Die Toa schoss eine Lichtkugel aus dem Skyfighter. Umbra, völlig verwirrt, wurde getroffen und prallte gegen den Berg. "Ergebe dich, Läufer, oder stirb!", fauchte die Wassertoa. Umbra knurrte. "Niemals!!!" Und aufeinmal schoss er einen Energieblitz aus seinem Doppelschwert. Die Wassertoa und der Matoraner wurden getroffen und fielen vom Skyfighter. Wie ein wildes Rahi fauchte die Wassertoa und holte ein Schwert heraus, ausdem ein Wasserstrahl herauskam. Umbra weichte aus. "Ist das alles?" Und diesmal schoss er zehn Energieblitze mit einer enormen Stärke ab. Die Toa aber konnte gut ausweichen oder blockte ab. Jetzt war sie bereit zum Schwertkampf und stürzte auf Umbra zu. Dieser aber reagierte sofort mit einem Schwertblocken. Die Waffen klingten und klingten. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob Umbra gewinnen würde. Aber er hat den fiesen Po-Matoraner vergessen. Dieser nahm einen Kanokadiskwerfer heraus und in sekundenschnelle schoss eine Disk heraus... Umbra wurde getroffen, er geriet ins Schwanken. Die Chance für die Wassertoa. Sie trat gegen Umbra und dieser polterte den Berg herunter. "Der hat es nicht überlebt. Los Ahkmou, wir müssen nach Destral!" Doch Umbra überlebte. Doch er sah keine Hoffnung mehr die Ignika zu finden. Er wurde vom Universum verraten. Er wollte bloß weg von diesem Höllenloch. Und am nächsten Tag war Umbra aus dem Univesum verschwunden... Kapitel 3: Verbotene Geschichte Icarax brauchte Mitglieder, um das Bündnis der Angst zu gründen. Er hatte schon welche gefunden, aber es waren immer noch zu wenig. Er brauchte noch mindestens zwei weitere Mitglieder. Mitglieder, die skrupellos und brutal sind. Mitglieder, die Angst und Schrecken verbreiten. Und - Mitglieder, die verbannte Verräter oder Diebe sind. Icarax überlegte lange, bis er noch zwei solche Mitglieder gefunden hat. Er schlug in Geschichtsbüchern nach. Doch alle Bösen, die dort erwähnt werden, sind mickrige Feiglinge. Da schweifte es dem Makuta durch den Kopf, dass es auch verbotene Bücher über verbotene Organisationen und früheren Herrschern. Doch die einzigen verbotenen Bücher sind in Metru Nui, soweit Icarax weiß. "Was habe ich schon zu riskieren? Ich bin ein Makuta, vor mir hat selbst ganz Metru Nui Angst!" So begab er sich am nächsten Tag nach Metru Nui, zur größten dortliegenden Wissensquelle, das Archiv von Metru Nui. Nun stand er davor, vor dem riesigen, Archiv mit seinen vielen Türen und Gängen. Ein Kinderspiel, dachte Icarax. Damit hatte er eigentlich recht. Schließlich war er ein Makuta, eins der meistgefürchteten Wesen in diesem Universen. Jeder, der nur seine rotglühenden Augen sieht, oder seine schimmernd schwarze Rüstung bemerkt, rannte weg wie ein gejagter Hikaki. Lässig ging der Makuta voraus und suchte sich den Eingang. "ALARM!!", erhallte plötzlich eine schrille, laute Stimme. Erschrocken drehte sich Icarax fragend in alle Richtungen. Und plötzlich rannte etwas an ihm vorbei. Und er wusste ganz genau, wer dieses etwas war. "Bleib stehen, Matoran!!" Der Matoraner wurde immer schneller und schneller. Er atmete mit seinem pochendem Herzen und den vielen Schweißperlen in seinem Gesicht, ohne zu wissen... dass dies seine letzten Atemzüge waren. Er konnte nur noch eine silberne Klinge erkennen - und dann war alles schwarz. Ja, der hinterhältige Icarax hat ihm den Kopf abgeschnitten und noch immer klebte das Blut des Matoraners an Icarax' Klinge. Hat man davon, wenn man sich mit dem großen Makuta Icarax anlegt, dachte er. Doch jetzt wollte er nicht über seine Todesopfer nachdenken. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er brauchte ein Buch, wo die skrupellosesten Verbrecher des Matoraner-Universums schwarz auf weiß niedergeschrieben worden sind. Egal, wer zum Opfer wurde (selbst wenn es Karzahni wäre), er will dieses Buch. Doch die Zeit rannte immer schneller und der Makuta fühlte sich immer mehr in die Enge gezwungen. Sekunden später stand er im Archiv. Kalte Luft wehte an ihm vorbei. Aber die interessierte ihm jetzt nicht. Vielmehr studierte er eine Karte des Archivs. SEine roten Augen fixierten das Papier von links nach rechts. "Verdammt!", brüllte er plötzlich, wie ein hungriger Takea. Aber dies tat er nicht ohne Grund. Denn mit Entsetzten musste er feststellen, dass die Karte keinen Raum für verbotene Bücher zeigte. Mit strömender Wut prallte Icarax' Faust gegen die Karte... ...und ertastete sich einen... Raum. Wieder mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht, riss der Makuta die Karte ab und siehe da! Ein Loch in der Wand, dass zu einem weiteren Raum führt. Schnell kletterte er durch das Loch und erkannte - Bücherregale. War das etwa die verbotene Bibliothek? Aufgeregt schaute Icarax auf die Buchrücken und las die Titel: Karzahnis blutigste Taten, Die dunklen Seiten des Ordens von Mata Nui, Wie ein Toa ein Massaker veranstaltete. "Das ist es! Ja, das ist es!", frohlockte der Makuta. Er hat es geschafft, er hat verbotene Geschichte gefunden. Nicht nur die. Er hat die verbotensten Geschichten gefunden. Hastig überflog Icarax die Titel - und da erkannten seine Augen ein "schönes" Buch: Blutige Opfer der Barraki. "Die Barraki! Genau! Warum hatte ich nicht früher daran gedacht!", er fasste sich an den Kopf, ließ das Buch in seinen Rückenbehälter verschwinden und verließ das Archiv... Kapitel 4: Der Barraki An diesem Abend las Icarax das Buch die ganze Zeit. Als er es schon fast durchgelesen hat, musste er feststellen, dass er nicht alle sechs Barraki in sein Bündnis aufnehmen konnte, denn so wie er gelesen hat, hätten sie sich nur wegen einem kleinen Happen beinahe umgebracht und dies war unakzeptabel. Doch das Gute an ihnen waren, dass sie genau Icarax' Vorstellungen entsprechen. Nun musste sich der Makuta entscheiden. Einer von sechs brutalen Herrschern konnte in sein Bündnis aufgenommen werden. Er las flüchtig den Rest des Buches und diese letzten Worte waren enscheidend für seine Entscheidung. Jetzt wusste er, wen er nimmt. Dieser Barraki war der skrupelloseste und brutalste von allen und er war ein diebischer Verbannter. Icarax nahm die Kanohi Vahi und reiste mit ihr in das Schwarze Wasser... *** Kalmah lief allein im Schwarzen Wasser umher. Es war allmählig Abend und er hatte noch nichts zu essen bekommen. Doch nirgendwo war ein kleiner Fisch zu sehen. Nirgends. Der Magen des Barraki knurrte. Wenn er sich bloß nicht mit den anderen gstritten hätte, dann würde er jetzt gemeinsam mit ihnen einen großen Hai verschlingen. Doch das Schicksal wollte, das Kalmah ein verbannter Barraki wird. Seit jenem Tag schweift er alleine und verlassen durch das Schwarze wasser umher, auf der suche nach Nhrung. "Reiß dich zusammen, Kalmah! Nur weil du kein Barraki mehr bist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass du deine Brutalität wegwirfst", sprach er zu sich selbst. Ja, Kalmah war wirklich brutal. Brutalöer als die anderen fünf Barraki zusammen! So hatte er einst sechs Matoraner aufeinmal nur aus Spaß zerquetscht. Er ging weiter und schaute in jede Richtung und hinter jede große Felssäule, um wenigstens einen kleinen Gadunka zu bekommen. Plötzlich hörte er ein Knacken. Was war es? Ein Barraki? Nahrung? Matoraner? Nun sah er eine der Felssäulen an und musste zusehen - wie eine direkt auf ihn zukommt. Kalmah rannte schnell weg, er konnte es gerade noch so um haaresbreite schaffen. Da schweifte plötzlich ein Matoraner mit einem Hammer, zehn Meter von Kalma entfernt, vorbei. "Na warte!" Kalmahs Tentakel umschlang den Körper des Matoraners. Er wurde langsam zu dem Ex-Barraki hergezogen. Und was jetzt geschah, würde einen so ekeln, dass er am liebsten tot umfallen würde. Kalmah zerriss den Matoraner in viele Stücke und biss dann in ein Bein rein. Aber dem Armen bringt es einfach nicht. Es war nur eine Puppe. Eine leblose dämliche Nachbildung eines Matoraners. Kalmah schrie, schrie lauter als zwei steinalte Killerwale zusammen. Und ehe er sich den Kopf zerbrach, wer und warum Kalma reinlegen soll, erschien eine Gestalt in schwarz-roter Rüstung. Ein Makuta. "Hallo, Kalmah." Der Angesprochene fuchtelte mit den Armen. "Was machst du hier? Was willst du von mir? Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Der Makuta gakerte. "Ich bin Icarax, Untergebener Karzahnis. Ich weiß so einiges über dich. Sogar vieles. Du bist ein brutales und skrupelloses Wesen, Kalmah. Deshalb will ich dir was anbieten. Komm in mein Bündnis der Angst und ich werde dich wieder in einen Luftatmer verwandeln." Kalmahs Augen breiteten sich aus. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, wie ist sowas überhaupt möglich?" Icaraxs holte eine goldene Maske hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Dies ist die Kanohi Vahi, die Maske der Zeit. Man kann mit ihr durch die Zeit reisen und spezielle Dinge wieder rückgängig machen. Und so wirst du wieder Luft atmen und nicht dieses elende wasser!!" Ohne zu widersprechen, stimmte Kalmah sofort zu. "Dann mal los!" Icarax rieb an der Maske und in sekundenschnelle verwandelte sich Kalmah wieder in einen Luftatmer. Er war froh und glücklich und deshalb machte er einen kleinen Tanz. Mit einem Zeichen, bat Icarax, dass Kalmah nach oben schwimmt. Beide taten es und schwommen nach Destral, wo sich wahrscheinlich ein paar andere Mitglieder des Bündnis der Angst versammelt haben... Kapitel 5: Der Zweite Icarax grübelte auf dem Weg darüber nach, wer noch so gut geeignet ist, um ein Mitglied seines Bündnises zu werden. Doch wie hart er auch nur darüber nachdachte, oder sich den Kopf zerbrach, niemand fiel ihm ein. Kein Wunder, es gab nicht so viele echte Schurken wie Karzahni im Universum. Langsam schwamm er weiter und weiter... ...und plötzlich fiel ihm was ein... Er musste nicht unbedingt einen Schurken suchen - Er konnte auch einen Helden suchen. Ja, diesem würde er dann das schlimmste aller schlimmsten Taten zufügen: Er würde ihn zur Bösen Seite ziehen. Icarax lachte über seinen genialen Einfall. Kalmah dagegen schwamm nur weiter. Klar, für ihn war es jetzt nur wichtig, dass er frei ist. Frei von den Klauen des pechschwarzen Wassers unter ihm. Währendessen dachte der Makuta, welcher Held am besten geeignet ist. Viele kenne ich. Die Frage ist, wer ist am besten geeignet. Hm. Das Gegenteil von Schatten ist Licht! Genau, diese Typen kann man leicht den Schatten hinzufügen. Aber sie werden sich wehren und das schadet mir... Das war der Haken bei dieser Sache. Wenn er versucht einem Wesen des Lichts den Schatten einzusagen, würden sie sich bestimmt wehren und das Licht würde dem Makuta nur schaden. Doch er gibt nicht auf. Feuer? Nein! Wasser? Nein! Bei denen ist es viel schwerer! Ich brauche ein Element, dessen Geist sich nur um andere kümmert... Und jetzt tickte es in Icarax! Leben! Genau! Einen Haken sah Icarax hier nicht. Selbst nicht, wenn es keine Wesen vom element Leben gibt... Die sagenumwogene Kanohi Ignika könnte ich doch finden, ihr einen Körper erschaffen lassen und diesem dann den Schatten hinzufügen! Icarax grinste böse, so dass man seine scharfen Zähne sehen konnte. "Kalmah!", rief er. Der Barraki drehte sich zu ihm um und sah dem Makuta in die leeren Augen. "Ich muss noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen! Schwimm du vor nach Destral und gib den Mitgliedern des Bündnises bescheid, dass ich weg bin. Sag einfach, ich mache einen 'kleinen Ausflug'!" Wieder grinste er und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen ihm schwarze Flügel am Rücken und plötzlich war er hoch oben in der Luft. Er war ein Teil des großen Schatten von Karzahni, der das Unheil verbreitete. So meint es Kalmah. Dieser schwamm ganz ruhig weiter, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Nun war er mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Ja, er dachte über seine Freiheit nach... seine schöne, ewige Freiheit... *** Wie ein gejagtes Rahi flog der finstere Icarax zu den Inseln des Todes. Er hatte schon viele Gerüchte über die Ignika gehört. Ja, sehr viele. Das nächste immer verrückte als das vorherige. Doch den großen Icarax konnte man nicht mit Märchen beeinflussen. Ihm war jeder Aberglaube, jede Erzählung egal. Hauptsache er kommt ans Ziel. Gerade überquerte der Makuta eine Insel mit vielen Bergen und Canyons. Für ein Wesen mit Herz ein schönes Ebenbild. Für einen Schatten einfach nur ünnötiger Dreck! Doch auch sowas kann schon bald ein Interesse in jedem kalten Herz wecken! Auch in Icarax. So hätte er schwören können, dass er jemanden in der Bergen herumlaufen sah - Und dieser jemand trug die Ignika. Icarax erschreckte und wich zurück. Wer war dieser Ignika-Träger? Oder spielte das Schicksal ihm einen Streich? Jedenfalls gab es nur einen Weg das herauszufinden: Runterfliegen. Im eleganten Sturzflieg kam der Makuta der Insel immer näher. Dabei behielt er den Fremden fest im Auge, als ob es nichts anderes zum Anstarren gibt. Und ganz plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, landete Icarax vor den Füßen des Ignika-Trägers. Ein böses und zugleich hässliches Lächeln machte sich auf Icarax' Maske breit. War es dies oder etwas anderes, was den Fremden so erschreckte, dass er fast umfiel? "W-Wer b-bist d-du?", stotterte der ängstliche Ignika-Träger. WAs wollte das Wesen von ihm? Mit einem war er jedoch sicher: Nichts Gutes. "Ach ich?", zischte er, "Ich möchte dich nur etwas fragen?" Icarax schaute auf seine schmierigen Hände. Doch der Fremde - der ließ ein Schwert zum Vorschein kommen. Als der Makuta dies sah, lachte er sich fast zu Tode. Warum? Das Schwert war alt und rostig und sah so aus, als ob es jeden Moment zu Staub fallen würde. "Das nennst du eine Waffe? Ich zeige dir eine Waffe!", polterte Icarax giftig und holte zugleich eine riesige, glänzende Klinge heraus. "Hergestellt von Nynrhia-Geistern, aus feinster Protodermis und der haltbarsten Takea-Haut", sagte er und fixierte seine Waffe wie ein Geschenk. Doch dann wandte sich sein Kopf Richtung dem Fremden. "Lasst den Kampf beginnen..." Kapitel 6: Sitzung Die Schwerter zischten und klirrten zwischen den vielen Bergen. Unruhe in der Ruhe, könnte man meinen. Aber Unruhe herrscht nicht nur in der Gegend. Nein, sogar im Körper des Ignika-Trägers. Denn er war es, der keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen hatte, im Gegenteil. So hääte Icarax fast sein Schwert aus der Hand gerissen. Zudem war Ignikas Klinge alt und rostig und die vom Makuta war glänzend und schön, als ob es gerade erst hergestellt wurde. "Gib auf, du Toa oder was du auch bist!", fuhr Icarax ihn an. Doch Ignika gab nicht auf. Das würde er nie in seinem Leben tun. "Vergiss es!" Er holte zu einem Schlag aus, den der Makuta blockte und ihn von sich wegschubste. "Ich wurde gerade erst warm!" Mit einem bösen Lächeln griff Icarax seinen Feind mit einem dumpfen Schlag an. "Jetzt wirst du verlieren." Ganz plötzlich -niemand hätte es erwarten können- schlug der teuflische Icarax Ignika auf die Hände! Mit Schmerzenschreien ließ er sein Schwert fallen und zwängte sich zu Boden, als ob es keine schlimmeren Schmerzen gäbe. Und dem Makuta interessierten diese Schreie noch nicht mal! Wieso sollten sie auch? Er war eins der bösesten Wesen im Universen und zudem wollte er was ganz anderes mit Ignika anstellen. "Was ich jetzt mit dir mache, wird sehr schmerzhaft. Du musst mir nur in die Augen sehen." Icarax drehte den Besiegten auf den Rücken und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die blauen Glubscher des anderen. Doch Ignika entwich diesem hässlichen und kalten Blick. Doch aufeinmal wollte er nichts anderes machen, als dem Makuta in die Augen schauen. Als ob all seine Gedanken abgestorben wären. "Sprich mir nach. Mein Herr und Meister ist Karzahni." "Mein Herr und Meister ist", plapperte er bis dahin. Und dann schüttelte er den Kopf, alle Gedanken leben wieder. "Nein! Mein Meister ist Umbra und-" Er verspürte Schmerzen in seinem Gesicht. Ja, Icarax hat ihn heftig geohrfeigt. "Wehe du machst es noch einmal, verstanden!", drohte er ihm, "Also. Ich schließe mich dem Bündnis der Angst an." Die Gedanken sind wieder gestorben - für immer. Jeden Satz, jedes Wort, sprach Ignika nach. So besessen war er von Icarax' Hypnose. "Sehr gut soweit. Und nun der letzte Satz", er machte eine Atempause, "Mein name ist Toa Ignika, Herr des Lebens und des Schattens." Als Toa Ignika diesen Satz nachgesproche hat, wurden seine Augen plötzlich blutrot und seine Masku und Rüstung färbte sich schwarz. Währendesssen lachte und gackerte Icarax, so sehr, dass seine böse Stimme in den Bergen widerhallte..." *** Destral. Nicht gerade ein Glanzstück, aber wenigstens etwas. Aber für die Bewohner dieser gefährlichen Insel ist es auch egal. Denn die fiesesten Kreaturen des Universums wohnen hier, wie Makutas, Verräter und Diebe. Sogar einige Mitglieder aus Karzahnis Armee treiben hier ihr Unwesen. Doch nun hat sich eine neue Gruppe hier eingehaust, eine Gruppe des Schreckens. Ja, wir reden vom Bündnis der Angst, das seinen Sitz hier auf Destral hat und auf ihren Anführer wartet. "Icarax lässt sich aber lange Zeit! Ich dulde keine Verspätungen!", polterte eine blaue, hinterhältige Toa namens Tuyet. "Ich bin sicher, dass er gleich kommen wird. Schließlich erscheint er immer pünktlich", entgegnete eine Vortixx namens Roodaka. Daraufhin schüttelte Tuyet wütend den Kopf. "Das sieht nicht nach Pünktlichkeit aus! Außerdem geht es hier darum, wie das Böse an die Macht kommt und die Zeit tickt immer schne-" Sie wurde durch ein Türknarren unterbrochen. Helles Licht drang in den Kreissaal ein, sodass sich die Mitglieder des Bündnises die Augen zu halten müssen. Doch das grellende Licht der Sonne war nicht das einzige, was in den Raum eindrang. Die schwarzen Umrisse eines großen Makutas erschienen im Türrahmen. Es war der fürchterliche Makuta Icarax. "Da bist du ja endlich!", donnerte Tuyet. Doch der Makuta ignorierte sie einfach. Viel lieber deutete er auf die Tür. Die Köpfe der Mitglieder drehten sich zur Tür um - und ein weiteres Wesen stand im Türrahmen. Sein Gesicht war vermummt und er hatte eine pechschwarze Rüstung an. "Wer ist das?", fragte Kalmah, der Barraki. Daraufhin antwortete ihm das Wesen persöhnlich. "Ich bin Toa Ignika, Toa des Lebens und-" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da aufeinmal mehrere silberne Klingen an seiner Kehle waren. "Warum bringst du einen Toa des Lebens zu uns, Icarax? Er wird uns alle verraten und wir landen in der Grube", ergriff Tuyet mit einer bebenden Stimme das Wort. "Hört mir doch mal bis zum Schluss zu!", entgegnete Toa Ignika. "Ich bin ein Toa des Lebens und des Schattens. Ich bin brutaler als jeder andere Toa, dank dem großen Icarax", er verneigte sich elegant vor dem Makuta. Dieser jedoch sprach als nächster. "Bitte, setzt dich!", dann schaute er jedem einzelnen in seine Maske: Tuyet, Kalmah, Roodaka und dem Po-Matoraner Ahkmou. Dann breitete sich wieder ein schmieriges Lächeln auf seiner Maske breit. "Lasst die Sitzung beginnen..." Kapitel 7: Auftrag und Orden von Mata Nui Icarax hatte die schimmernde Kanohi Vahi hervorgeholt und hielt sie in seinen Händen, als ob er Angst hätte, sie würde weglaufen. Die Mitglieder des Bündnises dagegen starrten die Maske mit ihren roten, bösen Augen an, als ob ihr Anführer Mata Nuis Leiche in der Hand hielt. Doch so war es nicht und ehe das Bündnis ihre ganze Sitzung so weiter macht, kam Icarax zu Wort. "Wie ihr wisst, ist es unsere Aufgabe", mehrere Augenpaare huschten zu Icarax hinab, "einige Feinde des großen Karzahni auszuschalten, bevor er ausbricht." Alle nickten eifrig. "Deshalb würde ich sagen, dass wir uns aufteilen." Einige Mitglieder starrten sich an. Hat er das wirklich gesagt? "Icarax!", fauchte Tuyet, "Was nützt uns das? Wenn du einem anderen die Maske gibst, wird er sie sicher verlieren. Du weißt doch, was für ungeschickte Hände hier sind!" Der Barraki Kalmah knurrte wütend. Gerade hob er seine Stimme, um etwas wütendes zu erwidern. Doch da fing der Makuta an zu reden. "Beruhigt euch! Wir sind doch keine Rahi-Tiere!" Die Mitglieder hörten auf zu quatschen und hörten ihrem Anführer zu. "Tuyet! Wer hat denn deiner Meinung nach geschickte Hände?" Die böse Toa schwieg. Sie guckte nur mit funkelnden Augen in die Menge hinein. "Soso! Dann schlage ich vor, dass du, Roodaka, die Maske nimmst!" Die Vortixx nickte eifrig. "Es ist mir eine Ehre!" "Geh mit ihr zum Nördlichen Kontinent und richte dort Schaden an! Klar?", ein Nicken, "Gut. Kalmah und Ignika. Ich kenne einen kleinen Tempel, der auf einer Art - umgedrehten Pyramide steht, mitten im Meer. Bewacht den Tempel dort!", ein Schweigen von den beiden. Vielleicht gefällt ihnen der Auftrag nicht, aber die beiden sind sicher nicht so dumm und legen sich mit einem Makuta an. "Und du, Tuyet, du wirst zusammen mit Ahkmou weiterhin Matoraner auf Metru Nui einsperren!", Tuyet lächelte giftig. Denn darin war sie Meisterin. "Dann wäre alles geklärt! Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet!" Icarax warf die Kanohi Vahi zu Roodaka und beobachtete, wie sich der Raum langsam leerte... *** Das Bündnis der Angst ist nicht die einzige große Organisation in diesem Universum. Im Gegenteil! Es existiert noch eine weitaus größere Gruppe. Sie unterscheidet sich kaum vom Bündnis der Angst. Nur in einer Sache, da sind sie verschieden: Das Angst-Bündnis ist eine teuflische Organisation, das sich von Wut und Hass leiten lässt. Die andere Organisation hat ein viel besseres Herz und sorgt für Ordnung im Universum. Ja, wir reden vom Orden von Mata Nui. Gespannt taumeln sich zwei Mitglieder vor dem riesigen Ordenstempel und warten, bis die nächste Sitzung beginnt. "Was glaubst du, was wird das heutige Gesprächsthema?", fragte ein Mitglied in schwarz-weißer Rüstung seinen Freund. "Ich weiß es nicht, Jobram. Vielleicht werden wir wieder über die Maske der Zeit oder so diskutieren", antwortete das andere Wesen namens Trinuma traurig. Es war nicht ohne Grund so verzweifelt. Schließlich hatte er die Kanohi Vahi verloren und war jetzt velleicht in den Händen des Bösen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tempeltür und ein Wesen in blauer Rüstung stand vor den beiden. "Jobram, Trinuma, die Sitzung beginnt." Flüchtig stolperten die zwei dem Mitglied namens Alt hinterher. Einige Räume und Gänge später, waren sie in einem kreisrunden Saal angekommen, der jedoch völlig leer war. Es lag nicht daran, dass jemand zu spät kam. Nein, Alt, Trinuma und Jobram waren die einzigen noch lebenden Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui! Und dieser Blick ließ bei den drei immer wieder traurige Momente war werden. Die Anführerin der Organisation, Helryx, wurde in Karda Nui verraten und gilt nun als verschollen. Weitere Mitglieder starben in Karzahni-Kriegen. So war es... leider. Die drei nahmen Platz an einem ebenso runden Tisch und fingen an. "Ist euch irgendwas seltsames aufgefallen in den letzten Tagen?", begann Alt. Jobram schütelte heftig den Kopf, das ihm fast schwindlig wurde. Doch Trinuma hatte etwas zu melden. "Ja, sogar mehrere merkwürdige Dinge. Ich sah zum Beispiel sehr oft den ein und den selben Makuta herumfliegen. Manchmal sogar zusammen mit anderen Gestalten, die ich jedoch nicht erkennen konnte." Alt seufzte. "Hm... Wie sah denn der Makuta aus?", fragte er. "Na ja, er hatte eine rot-schwarze Rüstung und monströse Klauen. Zudem habe ich beim Nördlichen Kontinent eine Vortixx gesehen, die dort viel Schaden anrichtete. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hatte sie eine schimmernd goldene Maske in der Hand. Welche es war, konnte ich nicht erkennen." Das Ordensmitglied in blauer Rüstung strich sich das Kinn und fing an nachzudenken. "Ein rot-schwarzer Makuta und eine Vortixx. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat mir ein Wächter der Grube erzählt, dass Karzahni Besuch von enem rot-schwarzem Makuta und einer Vortixx-" Das Klopfen von Jobram unterbrach ihn. Nein, er klopfte nicht, er haute auf den Tisch wie ein Verrückter. "Es ist eindeutig! Karzahni, der Makuta und die Vortixx hecken etwas aus!Da bin ich mir sicher!", polterte er, "Und diese Maske, die die Vortixx beim Nördlichen Kontinent benutzt hat, das kann nur die Kanohi Vahi sein", er stand auf, "Wir müssen diese Verräter aufhalten. SOFORT!" Trinuma schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist dir ziemlich sicher. Aber woher sollen wir wissen, wo sich diese 'Verräter' befinden?" Jobram lachte. "Wo denn sonst? Bei der Insel aller Dunkelheit", erschaute seine zwei Freunde an. "Genau, Destral..." Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Epilog Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18